


Reveal

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Series: Sakura x Lucien [2]
Category: Naruto, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: She wanted him to see the beauty of winter, but all he needed to see was her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Xǔ Mò | Lucien
Series: Sakura x Lucien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I am stuck in this paining hell and I can't get out.
> 
> So I _have_ to write for this tag that didn't even exist and spam it with content.
> 
> @[dijayeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijayeah/pseuds/dijayeah), I hope you're happy!

Lucien followed Sakura out into the garden, his eyes scanning her to make sure that she didn’t forget anything. The doctor could insist all she wanted that her chakra kept her warm, but he wasn’t willing to risk her getting sick again after what happened last month. Years would pass and he was sure the moment would always be stuck in his mind. Sakura, lying on the hospital bed, twisting in pain and gasping for breath while he was helpless at her bedside. She had even tried to placate him through the tears, reassuring him when it was  _ his fault, his virus _ that caused her suffering.

Now she's in front of him, healthy and relaxed. And as much as he wanted to keep her bundled up and safe inside the house, she insisted they come out to look at the first snowfall of the season, reminding him of the promises made when the first frost of the year arrived.

His steps crunched against the growing snow along with twigs and leaves that littered the way to the tree that he had transplanted the moment he bought the property. It was a bit on the nose, getting her namesake. But he had wanted to make a statement. And having her standing at the base of the tree looking back at him was more than worth the effort.

Once he got close enough to get a whiff of butter and cinnamon that she snacked on, she moved her gaze from him to the sky where little dots of white were falling in the backdrop of greys. 

He turned back to her when her hand moved to the side of his face, her strange powers coating her palm in a mint green glow. Though she was probably intending to simply treat his eyesight while he was looking up, he changed the trajectory by grasping her other hand and making her cup his face while looking straight into her eyes.

As the warm energy traversed through his veins and the black and white world he lived in melted to slowly reveal its vibrant hues, he made sure that the first colors greeting his vision was always of her.

They stood still under the falling snow, neither willing to break the connection between them until a snowflake drifted down to Sakura's nose, making her cross her eyes and Lucien to laugh at her expression, his face softening even more at the scene he had once given up on ever experiencing.


End file.
